


Slice of Heaven

by AuthorKrisR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, All Human, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorKrisR/pseuds/AuthorKrisR
Summary: Dean is a widower who left the military when his wife, Lisa, was killed in a car accident, leaving him with 2 small children, Emma and Ben.His best friend Anthony J Crowley, who owns Ikisat's Flowers & more, helped him set up his coffee shop/cafe/bakery. He named it Abaddon’s Pit Stop, because he and Crowley thought it was funny to be cliche.10 Years LaterAll was going well until Slice of Paradise opened up down the road. Owned by one Castiel Shurley.He became the enemy.To get his family off his back about dating, he allowed Crowley to fake set him up with a friend's brother who was also wanting to get family off their back.Dean finds out he was set up with none other than Castiel.Sparks will fly one way or another.Only time will tell.But for now, they swallow their hatred and help each other out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every other week. This is going to be 9 chapters, but it could end up being longer. Will see where it takes it.

Crowley loved his flower shop. 

As much as he loved his best friend’s coffee shop, that if one would ask him nicely doubled as a bakery. Crowley was over there a lot help. Not that anybody knew that. 

Nobody could know that THE ANTHONY J CROWLEY actually baked. 

Crowley and his best friend had been called demons of hell when they were younger. Which made him laugh as he left his shop to go next door and get a coffee. They had been terrors that he could not lie about. But they were both, at the heart of the matter, self-sacrificing, caring, loving people.

They both joined the military. His best friend was nineteen, and Crowley was seventeen.

9/11 changed them all.

His best friend, married young, had two amazing kids.

Crowley had the best relationship. Leonardo St. Vincent had been Crowley’s first love.

Then Leo and his best friend’s wife died.

Fucking drunk driver.

It was coming up on ten years.

Christmas Eve 2010.

Only thing that got his best friend and himself through it was the two kids, who had been three and three months.

Thankfully, Crowley had only done four years in the military, then left to open his shop. He owned the strip of stores fronts and give his friend the place next to him for a coffee shop. They rebuilt their lives easier than others could have because of that.

Speaking of that shop, he smiled as he put on his smirk, and finished dressing, making sure his he/they pronoun pin was clearly visible. He hoped one day people would ask pronouns or wear pins.

He walked into the shop with the name Abaddon’s Pit Stop. “Dean-o! My best friend. I have come to mooch coffee!” He saw Dean glaring down the road. “What is up?”

“New cafe and bakery down the road. There is a bookstore too down there. You may like that.”

“Shhh… people can’t know I read Dean. It goes against my style!”

“Style? You wear boots, skin-tight jeans, a shirt that outlines your nipples, a vest, some sterling silver tie tying, and a black jacket. Oh, and don’t forget your assortment of sunglasses from ancient to the 80s.”

“And boots, jeans, tees, and flannel shirts are in? And I make this look good. Thanksgiving is in three days. I promised the fam I would make an appearance. I will be back late Thursday night. Then comes my busy season. I am hoping to find some seeds and seedlings when I am back over in London. I will bring you back some spices too.”

“Thanks. Tell Luc and Cassie I said hi. And tell Hes and Lou to jump off a bridge.”

“No kidding. My older brothers are messed up. At least dad and my step-mom learned their lesson after I told them to fuck off and disappeared on them for ten years.”

“Don’t forget, almost died. There was a reason you only stained in the military from ‘01 to ‘05. Of course, I am shocked both of us made it to 36 and 38.”

“Eh, I would have done it again saving your ass, you are my brother. And the fact mama and papa Winchester not only helped me get back up on my feet, but ripped into my parents and step-mom was amusing.

“Your birth mom ever…”

“Nah, she never talked to me again. Coming out the way I did.” Crowley shrugged, “then I completely changed my name.”

“Hey, you got to be you, man. You were never that person.”

“I know. I am glad that I had someplace to go. I mean, a lot of fifteen-year-olds didn’t have that, especially twenty years ago.”

“Mom and dad love you. So, you better be stopping by before you leave. They still aren’t happy with your parents.”

“Don’t blame them. John had his issues, but almost losing you lot in a fire when you were kids woke him up. How is Sammy?”

“Being the perfect little junior partner. He is coming home for the holidays, though. Bringing that wife of his. I guess he is ready to start a family now. I wish my parents would get off my case about getting out there again.”

“Dee, your wife was killed in a car accident. So what if you haven’t moved on these ten years? I haven’t either, one-night stands can’t make up for what I had with Leo. Though I am out there, I am not really out there. I will know when I meet that person to have what is left of my heart. And so will you. Take your time, Dee. And I hope to see Sam before he goes back to that cold, horrible LA law firm. I hated LA.”

“Tell me about it! Lawerence is big enough.” Thankful that Crowley let the subject change. It still hurt thinking of Lisa. Which reminded him, “hey, can you pick up Emma, and Ben from school today?”

“True story. Though travel is good.” He laughed, “of course! Those mini demons love their Uncle Tony! I will bring them back to the sweatshop, I mean flower shop.” Crowley laughed. 

Dean laughed and clapped his back. “Thanks, Tone.”

“They are family, Dean. I will always say yes. I love those kids just as much as you do. I have been there since minute one. And I will be there until I stop breathing.” Crowley would forever be grateful that his dad was transferred here for work all those years ago. He met his best friend. And when his family disowned him (some just for a time) he had his best friend to help him. And John and Mary loved him like one of their own.

“Yep.” He glared down the road though. “We have an enemy.”

Crowley laughed, “okay. I have to get back to the shop. Later, demon.”

“Get out of here you foul fiend!”

Crowley took his coffee and laughed on the way out of the door.

Dean went back to the kitchen to continue making the treats to go with his coffees. He smiled at the boxes on the counters. He picked up the note.

‘Deano-

Anthony couldn't sleep. He had me drop these off while he spoke with you. We should all meet at the bar Friday. My brother and his best friend can watch the munchkins.

Loki’

Dean knew Crowley was making sure his shop was taken care of. After all, when Dean left the Marines when Lisa was killed, he was set adrift and Crowley helped him set up this shop. Within four months he opened the shop. Right next door to Ikisat’s Flowers & More. He named it Abaddon’s Pit Stop, because he and Crowley thought it was funny to be cliche with them being called demons.

Crowley and he had been thick as thieves since Crowley was five and Dean was seven. Crowley was another Winchester in the eyes of the Winchesters. Even if Crowley changed his name.

Dean let out a laugh as he put the treats out front. He remembered when Crowley ran to the Winchesters, from London, when he was disowned at fifteen. They held a ceremony in the backyard for his dead name. And Mary and John took him to a therapist to help him become himself.

Dean nodded to himself, new enemy or no, Dean had his family.

And that is what mattered.

Though the new enemy was going down.

And down hard.


End file.
